One hot minute
by YyessyY
Summary: La vida de Nara Shikamaru no era tan fácil como todos creían. Sus camaradas lo veían como un genio flojo, incapaz de hacer algo por iniciativa propia. Otros simplemente se limitaban a creer que seguía siendo un niño inmaduro. Sin embargo, ninguno sospechaba cuan complicada se volvía su existencia cada vez que las mujeres entraban en ella. Sobre todo una en especial.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Hola! bueno reclamos aparte, se que muchas me querran matar por estar publicando otro fic sin haber continuado el resto y pensarán que este tb estará inconcluso por muuuuchooo tiempo... Bien! he aprendido mi lección y este fic está terminado...así que no habrá más que unos días de diferencia entre capítulos...lo más seguro es que suba el siguiente el proximo fin de semana por la disponibilidad de tiempo que tengo...pero tal vez y sea buena y pueda hacerme tiempo en la semana, no se._**

**_ay! hablando ya del fic en si...es una locura jajaja. toma su nombre de la cancion y album de red hot chili pepers: One hot minute xdd. pero nada tiene que ver una cosa con otra, salvo que soy una fans de ellos y del shikatema xd. _**

**_la temática no es nada clara, salvo que quería escribir algo relajado y con lemon (sí, exploraré eso asi que sean indugentes si sale alguna barbaridad de proporciones astronómicas). están advertidos, traerá lemon o esa es la idea... bueno, espero guste y ya! pronto me aplicare con mis pendientes... (imaginen, este fic lo tenia casi terminado desde el 2011 y recien lo estoy retomando para adecentarlo y publicarlo :S)_**

* * *

_**ONE HOT MINUTE**_

_**Capítulo 1: Un inicio problemático**_

La vida de Nara Shikamaru no era tan fácil como todos creían. Sus camaradas lo veían como un genio flojo, incapaz de hacer algo por iniciativa propia. Otros simplemente se limitaban a creer que seguía siendo un niño inmaduro. Sin embargo, ninguno sospechaba cuan complicada se volvía su existencia cada vez que las mujeres entraban en ella.

Hoy, por ejemplo, no sabía que el destino lo haría pagar por los años de academia en que se dormía a la primera oportunidad volviendo su ya duro castigo en aquella torre, en que "trabajaba" la Hokage, en algo prácticamente de vida o muerte.

Al comienzo del día, todo era normal. Su tortura no había variado ni un ápice y sus quejas mentales iban en aumento, porque ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en la misma posición?

No lo sabía.

Solamente era consciente de encontrarse solo en aquella oficina que la Godaime le asignara, tratando de hacer el papeleo pendiente que le quedó después de haber estado hospitalizado.

¡Como si lo hubiera estado por gusto!

Toda la culpa la tenía esa maldita misión de infiltración y la incompetencia de sus acompañantes, que lo habían obligado a meterse entre ellos y el enemigo -que los había descubierto-.

Al final todo había salido bien. La misión fue un éxito y sus compañeros estaban sanos y a salvo.

¿El problema?

Él había sido herido por una técnica enemiga que lo mandó al hospital por más de una semana y en cuanto se recuperó la Hokage, cruel como ella sola, lo puso a trabajar como burro de carga.

Prueba de la crueldad de la líder de Konoha eran los cerros de documentos que en su escritorio se apilaban sin piedad y en espera a ser revisados.

Miró una vez más el montón de papeles, suspiró con pesar y se puso a trabajar nuevamente, tomando otro documento de la pila que aun le faltaba por revisar. Si quería terminar pronto, debía seguir aquella rutina por lo menos por unos dos días más. Al menos, hasta que la Godaime le enviara nuevo trabajo, lo que conociéndola, haría muy pronto.

Pasó al siguiente informe y se percató, por quinta vez en el día, que Tsunade-sama lo explotaba y que más que un ninja parecía su esclavo. ¡Si hasta creía que ella le estaba mandando el papeleo que –supuestamente- ella misma debía revisar!

«_Maldita vieja, no tiene compasión ni porque estuve grave»_ pensó Shikamaru, rememorando las palabras que la voluptuosa mujer le había dicho después que le dieran el alta.

"_No fue para tanto muchacho, ya estas sano y tienes todas tus partes en buen estado, no hay motivo para que no trabajes entonces…y eso es lo que harás ahora." _

Y justo después de decirle aquello, lo puso en esa oficina infernal a revisar su papeleo pendiente, el nuevo que tenía y, según el moreno, también el de ella.

Miró nuevamente lo que debía revisar y arrugó su boca, fastidiado, «_¡¿Cómo se puede acumular tanto trabajo en una semana?!_» se quejó para si mismo y, masajeándose la sien derecha, logró tranquilizarse un poco para continuar.

Media hora después volvió a ver la pila de documentos, con la sensación de que no bajaba ni siquiera un poquito. Toda la mañana, ahí sentado, leyendo y escribiendo, lo tenían harto. Pensaba que en cualquier momento terminaría delirando acerca de lo que leía.

Necesitaba un momento para relajarse y así volver a retomar su labor con un poco más de buen humor.

Necesitaba sólo un minuto.

Sólo un minuto que no podía tomarse o se retrasaría un documento. Sin embargo, igual se lo tomó, luego supliría el tiempo perdido con trabajo arduo, cosa que lamentaba.

En verdad parecía un esclavo de Tsunade y del trabajo. Sin embargo, no retomó su labor, sino que se quedó con la vista fija en la nada y un segundo después reaccionó, fijándose por primera vez en la oficina que le habían asignado.

Su escritorio estaba pegado a la pared del fondo que quedaba a la derecha, entrando desde la puerta. A la izquierda de ésta se encontraba un amplio sillón y en la pared contraria a la que él estaba había un escritorio más pequeño que el usado por él. Los escritorios estaban frente a frente, recordándole que debía volver a trabajar. Ignorando esto, volvió a observar la oficina más detalladamente.

Frente al sillón había un gran ventanal que ocupaba la mitad de la pared frente a la puerta, haciendo que la oficina estuviera bastante iluminada y ventilada. También, a su derecha había una pequeña ventana que le proporcionaba mayor iluminación al lugar, ambas poseían cortinas color verde musgo y se encontraban abiertas; para su suerte, no corría viento y no había peligro de que los papeles volaran.

Además, Shikamaru le había descubierto a ambas ventanas un uso extra, por ellas podía apreciar perfectamente las nubes, lo que hacía más grato su horrible trabajo. Lamentablemente, hoy estaba totalmente despejado y ni siquiera una pequeñísima nube era visible.

Todo parecía estar en su contra, haciéndole más insoportable su labor, aunque la oficina en sí no era desagradable. Al contrario, era bastante acogedora aunque simple.

Volvió a su faena, quejándose mentalmente de su mala suerte. Por lo menos, lo reconfortaba pensar que nada podría arruinarle el día más de lo que estaba. Al menos, eso pensaba antes que tocaran la puerta de su oficina.

Apenas escuchó el ruidito de la puerta al ser tocada, supo que su día _sí_ podía empeorar. ¡Maldita ley de Murphy! Y malditas mujeres, porque obviamente sería una mujer quien lo interrumpiera. En este caso, pensó que se trataría de Shizune con más trabajo para él y por eso fue que, resignado, hizo pasar a quien llamaba. La puerta se abrió y vio entrar-efectivamente- a la ayudante de Tsunade-sama. Cerró sus ojos, cansado, y suspiró con pesar, luego puso atención a la mujer quien, para su sorpresa, no llevaba ningún papel entre sus manos.

– Buenos días, Shikamaru-kun – Lo saludó cortésmente la asistente de la Quinta.

– Buenos días, Shizune-san – Retribuyó el saludo y, momentos después, la morena comenzó a contarle el motivo de su visita.

– Como sabrás, estamos faltos de oficinas – Comenzó a decir ella y el muchacho sólo atinó a asentir. Recordando el motivo de la escasez de oficinas en la torre Hokage antes de que la misma Shizune lo hiciera – Esta vez Tsunade-sama se molestó tanto con Naruto-kun que en su fastidio terminó destruyendo media torre.

– Algo de eso escuché, Shizune-san, aun así eso no me aclara lo que hace aquí – Le dijo lo más amable que su fastidio le permitió. "S_i todos fuéramos como Tsunade-sama, simplemente, ya no habría ni una astilla de la torre desde esta mañana_" pensó, fijándose en lo malhumorado que se encontraba él mismo. Entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la alumna de la Godaime.

– Cierto – Concedió ella – Sucede que llegó un shinobi de Suna a investigar sobre los nuevos avances en la academia ninja y en las técnicas medica de Konoha y, bueno, no tiene oficina – Terminó casi en un susurro al ver el ceño cada vez más fruncido del moreno.

– Lo que me está diciendo es que quiere que comparta esta oficina – Dijo Shikamaru después de suspirar, apiadándose de la kunoichi, quien seguro no tendría la culpa de todo aquello, más bien, no la tenía. "_Todo este problema se reduce a un sólo nombre: Tsunade_" se quejó para si mismo el muchacho. Y como antes lo hiciera, Shizune volvió a interrumpir sus cavilaciones y quejas contra la rubia líder de Konoha.

– Sí, me alegro que lo entendieras tan rápido – Dijo con bastante entusiasmo en su voz, debido a no tener que explicar más aquella incómoda situación en que la había puesto su maestra – Entonces, no hay problema en que compartan oficina mientras está en Konoha – Afirmó con total seguridad la joven asistente. Impidiendo así el reproche de Shikamaru, quien resignado, sólo preguntó una ultima cosa antes de dar el tema por _perdido._

– Por cierto, ¿Quién es el shinobi de Suna?– Más que curiosidad, preguntó para alargar más el momento antes de volver a su labor. Y su tono desinteresado y su expresión aburrida lo confirmaban.

– Es la embajadora de Suna – Contestó campante la ninja medico antes de salir de la oficina, dejando, con la ceja levantada, al estratega de Konoha.

Shikamaru, una vez salido de su asombro inicial, frunció su ceño y apretó su boca, pensando que el mundo, el destino, Kami-sama o alguien debía odiarlo. "_¡De todos lo ninjas de Suna! ¡¿Por qué me tenía que tocar compartir oficina, precisamente con ella?! ¡Que problemático!_" y unos segundos después fue que vio aparecer junto a Shizune a la rubia embajadora de la arena. Definitivamente, el mundo estaba en su contra y el mandarle a la más problemática de las mujeres para que fuera su compañera de oficina, lo confirmaba. Y no sólo eso, también su trabajo ahora sí sería más estresante que antes.

Ya no sería un esclavo. No, ¡ahora sería el perro del esclavo!

Se lamentó. Aquella rubia que lo miraba burlona y altanera se encargaría de hacer más agobiante su labor y también se encargaría de molestarlo si quería descansar aunque fuera un minuto. Oh si, ya la podía escuchar llamándolo vago, llorica, quejica y quien sabe de qué otra forma, mientras lo increpaba por aun no ser jounin.

Definitivamente, compartir su oficina con Temari sería totalmente problemático.

– Bueno, ya que ustedes se conocen…nos ahorramos las presentaciones – Dijo feliz la pelinegra, que luego agregó – Entonces…como no tengo más que hacer aquí, me retiro, espero que estén a gusto.

Y tras decir aquello, Shizune salió rauda de la oficina. Dejando a ambos jóvenes en un silencio sepulcral.

"_¿Qué estemos a gusto trabajando? ¿Pero que le pasa a Shizune?_" pensó más fastidiado que antes el moreno, arrugando aun más su entrecejo fruncido. Temari se preguntaba algo similar, pero ver el enojo de su compañero de oficina la sacó de esos pensamientos.

– Al menos seamos amables mientras compartamos oficina – Fue el "saludo" que le brindó al joven, quien por primera vez -desde que la viera entrar por la puerta de la oficina-, se fijó realmente en ella.

La rubia de coletas se dirigió a su escritorio dejando apoyado su gran abanico en el lateral del mismo, se apoyó en el mueble y se quedó mirando a Shikamaru desde esa posición. Con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre otra y con sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio, al igual que su trasero, como esperando a que él dijera algo antes de comenzar cada uno a hacer su faena.

– Me parece bien – Concedió el muchacho segundos después, relajando su expresión. La miraba, a ojos de ella, sin interés. Aunque, la verdad era que, él estaba impresionado por volver a verla después de tanto tiempo con la misma actitud orgullosa de siempre, pero más amable que antes. Y, sobre todo, por encontrarla más mujer que antes.

Temari llevaba un atuendo azul cielo, un kimono corto, más arriba de su rodilla y sin mangas. En su cintura llevaba un obi color crema que sujetaba el kimono. Aun usaba sus pantíes de malla, una en su muslo y la otra en su pierna, al igual que una camiseta 3/4 del mismo material debajo de su kimono.

Y, sobre todo, aun amarraba su cabello en sus extrañas cuatro coletas y sonreía altanera.

Pero lo que sorprendía al muchacho era que su figura estaba más definida y era más notoria que antes. Las curvas de su cuerpo estaban más acentuadas y tonificadas. Posó su vista en las piernas de la joven kunoichi y se dio cuenta que ya no eran feas, como muchos años atrás él le dijera, sino que estaban trabajadas y, al parecer, ella había crecido, porque las veía más largas que antes, además que le parecían ser sumamente suaves…

De repente, Shikamaru fue consciente de un inexplicable deseo que crecía en él por tocar aquellas delicadas extensiones del cuerpo de Temari. Y ante su descubrimiento, se sintió incómodo, sonrojado y con la temperatura, indebidamente, alta. Además, de ser incapaz de seguir subiendo su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven de Suna, por el miedo a seguir descubriendo la beldad en que ella se había convertido con los años. Y, por miedo a seguir descubriendo sus propios pensamientos y deseos sobre ella, decidió- sin previo aviso- salir de aquella oficina, que parecía asfixiarlo a cada nueva mirada de y a ella.

Claramente, el compartir oficina con aquella mujer no sería nada fácil y el comienzo que habían tenido auguraba una convivencia y un final problemático.

En definitiva, la vida de Nara Shikamaru no era fácil y las mujeres, aquella de Suna en especial, la complicaban más de lo que podía aguantar. Haciéndolo desear tan sólo un minuto de paz y soledad.

Un solo minuto.

* * *

**_ay! que pareció? se que no es algo extraordinario, pero fue escrito con dedicacion ^^ _**

**_espero dejen su huella en este fic con un review...ya sea bueno o malo._**

**_saludineees! byee_**


	2. Una extraña escena

**_Holi! lo prometido es deuda y aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capítulo de este extraño fic. Más puntual que nunca. A ver que les parece ;)_**

**_Dedicado a: Nonahere; Umeki-Nara; Mitchel0420 (100% de acuerdo contigo, es super friky o,o); titxutemari y Kuro-Neko-Arisco (gracias por el follow y fav ^^)_**

**_En definitiva, nuestro querido Shikamaru nunca podrá vivir en paz siendo rodeados por mujeres jajaja_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Una extraña escena **_

Temari se quedó un poco descolocada al ver como el pelinegro se levantaba de su asiento, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y salía de la oficina con una urgencia que poco tenía de natural.

No entendía la actitud del muchacho, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho, por lo que se acomodó en su escritorio, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar. Lo último que le interesaba era ponerse a analizar la forma de actuar de su compañero de oficina.

Sin embargo, no era como si él le fuera indiferente.

Había propuesto ser amables, porque sabía perfectamente que él debía de estar incómodo con su presencia y esa no era su intención. Además, sentía curiosidad por saber como él reaccionaría ante una propuesta poco usual en ella. No es que fuera antipática, simplemente no se le daba bien ser muy amable con la gente y mucho menos con Shikamaru, ya que lo conocía mejor que a otros shinobis y con él siempre podía ser ella misma, sin preocuparse por el molesto '¿que dirán?'. Pero haberlo visto tan hostil apenas entró a la oficina no le agradó y sintió la necesidad de aliviar esa tensión que se había formado entre ellos cuando Shizune se retiró.

Al verlo relajar su rostro, sintió como si ganara una pequeña batalla personal y guiada por esa satisfacción fue que se le quedó viendo, en espera a que él hablara de nuevo. Lo que no sucedió ni le molestó, porque sabía que él no era de muchas palabras. Entonces, sólo estuvo analizando los gestos de él, descubriendo en el proceso que del niño que había conocido en los exámenes Chuunin ya no quedaba mucho, por no decir nada.

Los rasgos típicos de él aun estaban presentes en su rostro, pero más maduros, lucía como el adulto, como el hombre que era y eso a la rubia de Suna le sorprendió.

Shikamaru aun usaba su típica coleta alta y mantenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero su rostro- como siempre- era apacible, hasta con un gesto aburrido. Al menos eso había notado después de que él se relajara un poco. Y embobada por descubrir lo que lo hacía lucir distinto fue que se le quedó viendo un buen rato más, notando que el bebé llorón al que había salvado en el pasado se había convertido en un muy atractivo hombre que la miraba igual de abstraído que ella a él.

No le dio importancia a la mirada del moreno, ya que ésta denotaba desinterés, pero sí se sorprendió al verlo salir tan rápido de ahí. Aunque la verdad era que a ella ese detalle le era irrelevante, más bien, se había quedado pasmada al observar, por escasos segundos, el cuerpo del joven. Shikamaru no sólo parecía haberse convertido en todo un hombre de rostro, sino que también de cuerpo; detalle bastante obvio, pero que Temari no había notado hasta que él se había largado de la oficina.

El shinobi estaba un poco más alto que antes y, como era de suponer, más alto que ella. Ya no usaba su habitual chaleco ninja ni su suéter negro, en vez de eso, sólo cubría su torso con una camiseta negra algo ajustada, de cuello polo y de mangas cortas. Su pantalón era el que usaban generalmente los ninjas, al igual que las sandalias.

A la rubia le había sorprendido el atuendo poco común de él, pero notando el calor que en Konoha hacía, típico del verano en que estaban viviendo, le pareció algo normal. Aunque debía admitir que no era muy listo de parte del genio de Konoha vestirse de negro en temporada de verano, siendo que éste le haría sentir más calor que frescura. Aunque también debía admitir que le quedaba bastante bien.

Temari se enojó consigo misma al notar que en vez de trabajar estaba pensando en su compañero de oficina. Y más se reprendió al pensar en el apuesto hombre en que se había convertido.

«_Vamos Temari, que él es mucho menor que tú… por favor ¿desde cuando te interesan los niños?, mejor ponte a trabajar y deja de pensar en el quejón, cobarde, llorica, confiable, caballeroso, simpático, amable, atractivo, deseable… ¡basta ya!...Shikamaru no puede estar provocando toda esta confusión en ti, ¡vamos!, ¡ponte a trabajar!_» y después de ese nuevo reto mental fue que volvió a lo suyo, pudiendo al fin concentrarse en su trabajo.

Concentración que no le duró mucho cuando vio entrar al moreno a la oficina. Él le dio la espalda, tomó los documentos que había revisado y salió con ellos nuevamente de la habitación. La rubia de Suna tragó saliva al notar que el cambio físico de su compañero no sólo se limitaba a su delantera y sintiéndose entre acalorada y molesta por sus pensamientos fue que se levantó y se acercó al gran ventanal para así tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Puesto que no era normal el creciente deseo que comenzara a tener por el muchacho y la necesidad de "apreciarlo" de más cerca.

Mantuvo sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, intentando protegerse de un peligro inexistente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, fastidiada por sus pensamientos, intentando calmarlos de esa forma.

Tal fue su capacidad de abstraerse de lo que la rodeaba, que no notó cuando el shinobi de la hoja entró en la oficina. Shikamaru cerró la puerta tras de si, se volteó sin separar aun su mano del pomo de la puerta y se quedó pasmado en su lugar. Tal vez por sorpresa, tal vez por no querer romper la paz que parecía rodear a su compañera, fue que no se movió ni un milímetro al ver a la princesa del viento en frente de él, aparentemente, observando por el ventanal del lugar.

Ella se veía simplemente radiante, la claridad del día la rodeada haciéndola parecer irreal, una ilusión o tal vez una aparición. Casi podría decirse que era como una pintura de un gran artista, en donde la modelo era retratada de tal forma que lucía como un puro y bendito ángel.

Shikamaru no logró apartar su vista de la joven mujer, su boca se había abierto ligeramente sin que él lograra emitir sonido alguno que saliera por ella.

La belleza de su compañera lo cautivaba de tal forma que el tiempo parecía detenerse y se sentía capaz de apreciar aquella obra de la naturaleza como si fuera la más maravillosa de las nubes en el cielo.

Temari se sintió más relajada, por lo que pretendió volver a sus labores. Pero al voltear se sorprendió al ver frente a ella a Shikamaru observándola con ¿vehemencia?

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, ¡no sólo estaba deseándolo! ¡También ahora malinterpretaba sus miradas! ¿O no?. No quiso indagar en eso, por lo que arrugando su boca y entrecejo, en un claro signo de molestia, le habló.

– ¡¿Qué?! – La hostilidad de ella lo devolvió al mundo real, en donde Temari no era un ángel o una nube, sino una problemática y fastidiosa mujer. Él mismo arrugó su entrecejo y sin contestarle se fue a sentar para continuar con su trabajo.

El desaire del que fue objeto acentuó aun más su irritación. La orgullosa rubia de coletas caminó con paso firme y amenazador hasta el escritorio del heredero Nara, quien no se había molestado ni en alzar su vista para descubrir que tanto jaleo armaba su compañera. ¿Para qué hacer aquello si de alguna forma u otra lo perturbaría?

Temari golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos y recién ahí obtuvo la atención del moreno. Shikamaru alzó su vista y se encontró con que Temari parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y suspiró pensando en por qué todo tenía que ser tan problemático.

La rubia, ante la nueva muestra de indiferencia del muchacho, se hastió y lo alzó de la silla tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta. Él se sorprendió unos segundos, pero con desgano apartó las manos de la hermana del Kazekage y se movió hasta quedar al lado de ella, quien lo observaba con una mayor irritación que antes.

– ¿Qué te sucede?– Le preguntó, evitando mirarla. Este hecho la muchacha se lo tomó muy mal, no lograba adivinar que el pelinegro no deseaba contemplarla demasiado porque aquello lo turbaba. Simplemente, lo tomó como una muestra de que a él le era indiferente y hasta inferior.

– ¿Por qué me observabas de esa forma? – Preguntó con imperiosidad, le sacaría la razón así tuviera que golpearlo. Le había consternado la forma en que él la estaba mirando y más le consternaba el que él la ignorara luego de mirarla así.

Shikamaru, por su parte, no supo cómo contestar. ¿Cómo decirle a la mujer más problemática del mundo que se había quedado embobado observando su belleza? Eso era una muerte segura a manos del gran abanico de la muchacha.

Al final, le ganó su cobardía habitual y en vez de contestarle a la rubia de Suna, prefirió escapar del lugar. Sí, Shikamaru hizo gala de su apodo de "cobarde número uno de Konoha" y salió de la oficina dejando a una sorprendida e irritada Temari en la habitación.

* * *

_** Me hubiese gustado dibujar como se encuentra Shikamaru a Temari al entrar en la oficina (también a ella apoyada en el escritorio)... son mis escenas favoritas, pero mi tiempo no da para tanto u.u **_

**_Oh bueno, espero les guste _**

**_Besitoooos, espero su opinion ;)_**


	3. Estrés y Error

**_lamento la demora, lo siento... pero comenzaron las semanas del terror en la u y como esta que comienza será más horrible, publico antes. _**

**_capítulo dedicado a: Mitchel0420, Nonahere gracias por comentar ^^_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Estrés y Error**

No lo volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente y entre ellos no hubo nada distinto al silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que los estaba matando por dentro; pero, ya sea por orgullo o cobardía, ninguno se atrevió a quebrantarlo. Cada cual metido en sus asuntos, con una gran tensión creciendo entre ellos. Prueba de ello era que no podían mirarse sin bajar la vista del rostro del otro. Razón por la cual también evitaban verse.

Temari aun pensaba en la razón por la que él había reaccionado de tal forma el día anterior, creía que estaba enojado con ella por su actitud y por eso no le hablaba. También pensaba que en realidad no la había mirado de ninguna forma en particular y que todo había sido imaginación suya, lo cual no le parecía muy descabellado al pensar que una parte de ella sentía una irremediable atracción por el shinobi de las sombras y que aquello era lo que la había hecho pensar que el muchacho la había visto con ojos distintos a los de siempre.

Suspiró con pesar, se sentía patética al saber que había perdido los estribos por querer que él la mirara de una forma distinta a la de siempre. Por desear, por un instante, que él se sintiera tan atraído por ella como ella lo estaba de él. Que, por una vez en su vida, aquel joven la viera como mujer.

– Lo siento – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio en dirección a la de él. A paso lento y con un gesto de contradicción en el rostro. Disculparse era una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer para ella – Siento lo que pasó ayer, el cansancio del viaje y el estrés me hicieron desquitarme contigo.

Shikamaru no contestó, se limitó a verla avanzar hacia él. Sorprendido al comienzo por la sincera disculpa que ella le ofrecía fue que alzó su vista para observarla. Grave error. Verla caminar en su dirección aumentó sus latidos cardiacos dramáticamente.

– No te preocupes – Le contestó cuando vio que Temari lo miraba apesadumbrada. Su corazón aun latía en demasía y la sangre le abombaba la cabeza, haciéndolo desenfocar la vista.

– ¿No estás enojado? – Preguntó sin detener su marcha y él se obligó a contestarle con sinceridad o, al menos, toda a sinceridad de la que era capaz.

– Nunca lo estuve – La sonrisa que la rubia le brindó iluminó el lugar, deteniendo -por un instante- su pulso acelerado. Un extraño sentimiento lo inundó y lo obligó a sonreír de igual forma. Entonces fue consciente de que Temari se le acercaba y le arrebataba de las manos el documento que había estado leyendo.

– Terminaremos más rápido si lo hacemos juntos – Explicó al ver el rostro de desconcierto del estratega – Después tú me ayudaras con lo mío.

Y aquella sonrisa tan peculiar junto al guiño de ojos de la joven lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente.

Temari había cambiado en los años en que no se habían visto. No sólo era algo físico, ella seguía siendo la orgullosa y fuerte kunoichi que había conocido, eso había quedado demostrado ayer con el pequeño altercado de ambos, en que prefirió escapar, yéndose a la soledad del bosque de su familia sin que nadie pudiera molestarlo allí, en vez de contestar la pregunta de ella. Pero la rubia de Suna también era más amable y simpática que antes, lo acababa de comprobar y eso le agradaba demasiado para ser sólo amistad.

Eso sí, ella nunca dejaría de ser la más problemática de las mujeres, más que su madre incluso. Ahora mismo se lo estaba demostrando al exigir que le explicara de que iban los documentos y la forma de revistarlos, todo porque en Suna se hacía de una forma distinta. Suspiró. Lo mejor era hacerle caso, al menos, esta vez.

Caído el ocaso, ambos jóvenes se disponían a ir a sus respectivos hogares. Habían acabado con la mayoría de los documentos y se los habían llevado a la dirigente de Konoha, alegando que Temari estaba ayudando a cargar los documentos y nada más. A la hora que Tsunade se enterara que la embajadora de la arena estaba ayudando a su "esclavo", pegaría el grito en el cielo, pegaría a Shikamaru y le daría más trabajo a éste junto con un buen regaño a la rubia de Suna.

La relación de los muchachos era cada vez más grata. Tan sólo faltaban unos cuantos documentos más para terminar el trabajo de Shikamaru, pero habían decidido aplazarlo por miedo a que la Hokage le asignara otra misión que le impidiera ayudar a Temari con lo suyo. Al final habían decidido trabajar una hora en los documentos de Konoha y una hora en los de Suna, alternadamente. Plan que les iba de maravilla.

Al medio día, del cuarto día de trabajar juntos, decidieron hacer un alto en sus actividades. El estrés ya era presente en el rostro del muchacho de Konoha, quien mantenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos y un humor de los mil demonios a punto de explotar, porque su habitual serenidad y autocontrol le impedían deshacerse de su fastidio y menos si la victima de aquel momento de irracionalidad sería la ahora amable, pero siempre temible, kunoichi de Suna.

Aunque él intentara no demostrar su cansancio, el cual no se debía –esta vez- a su carácter perezoso, sino inherente a su estrés y a su trabajo, Temari se había dado cuenta de él y lo obligó a sentarse en el gran sofá de la oficina.

– Un poco de trabajo no te hace mal – Iba a seguir burlándose, pero verlo fruncir el ceño la detuvo.

Un sólo comentario sarcástico y Shikamaru dejaría salir toda la irritación y mal carácter acumulado en todos estos días. Todo por el nuevo papeleo que la Godaime le mandaba cada día, que - a pesar de la ayuda de Temari - igual lo afectaba, puesto que los documentos clasificados sólo podía revisarlos él y éstos eran la mayoría.

– Pero también debes relajarte un poco, supongo que estas así por todo el papeleo y por no poder ver tus nubes ni por las ventanas – Rio. Era cierto, el cielo había estado tan despejado que no había nubes que le regalaran un momento de paz.

– Supongo – Contestó Shikamaru, cerrando los ojos para no ver a la rubia frente a él. Aun lo perturbaba observar el cuerpo de su compañera y aun más si este estaba tan cerca del suyo como en aquel momento. Ella lo miró y, un poco harta de verlo así, fue que se sentó junto a él.

– Tomémonos un minuto para descansar, ya luego me ayudaras – Le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro izquierdo del moreno. Lo movió, haciéndolo girar, dándole la espalda. Shikamaru prácticamente no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, abrió sus ojos y volteó su rostro confundido para ver a su compañera.

– ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó alarmado.

– Tú sólo relájate y no pienses en nada – Dijo autoritariamente y él no tuvo más opción que dejarse voltear. Sentado de lado, mirando su propio escritorio, fue que sintió ambas manos de Temari en sus omóplatos. Se tensó levemente, alarmado y sin poder hacer nada para evitar que ella lo tocara.

Ella comenzó a masajear sus cansados hombros, para luego continuar por su espalda. El moreno se tensó por completo al sentir aquel contacto con la piel de la joven, aun sobre la ropa. Todo se había bloqueado en él, todo, salvo el cada vez más ruidoso latir de su corazón y el suave tacto de las manos de la rubia.

Sintió su sangre agolparse, en primera instancia en sus mejillas, pero cuando sintió como Temari bajaba sus manos por su espalda, sus nervios aumentaron, manifestándose en una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo y en un electrificante escalofrío por su espalda. Si todo aquello hubiera quedado así, no hubiera tenido tantos problemas, pero se trataba de Temari. La mujer más problemática que había conocido.

La rubia de Suna había "decidido", según Shikamaru, que estar así de doblada, masajeando a su compañero, no era nada cómodo. Por lo que, de la nada, subió su pierna izquierda al sofá, acomodándola a los costados del shinobi de la hoja.

Bajar la vista y ver la piel descubierta de la suave extremidad de su compañera era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. Su sangre se disparó bajo su vientre y con el dolor de su "perturbada" mente y alma fue que se alejó del peligro que era la muchacha.

Shikamaru se levantó del sillón, para sorpresa de la joven. Él iba a huir, como antes ya lo había hecho, pero la suave y confundida voz de la rubia, llamándolo, le jugó una mala pasada. Volteó instintivamente al ser nombrado por ella y la vio en la "peor" pose que pudiera haberla visto alguna vez, al menos, para su problemática mente que le hacía imaginar ciertas cosas nada convenientes en aquel momento. Y en ninguno, en realidad.

Temari dejaba expuesta más piel de la que imaginaba y, para el ninja de Konoha, verla sentada, con la pierna derecha doblada y la izquierda estirada… eso, eso simplemente no tenía precio… ni retención alguna para sus instintos u hormonas.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó, confundida por la actitud del menor.

Sin embargo, la contestación que recibió la dejó pasmada. Shikamaru, el cobarde número uno de Konoha, se había acercado a ella y, apoyando su mano izquierda en el respaldo del sillón y la derecha en el sillón en sí, la encerró entre su cuerpo y el sofá, obligándola a acostarse por completo en el mueble.

– ¿Qu…? – Intentó hablar ella, pero el sentir como el joven acomodaba su pierna izquierda entre las suyas, separándolas, la calló de inmediato. Impactada. Él tenía el rostro sonrojado y evitaba mirarla a los ojos, avergonzado. Eso la enfureció, sacándola de su entumecimiento, ¡si el idiota aquel tenía el descaro de acorralarla, lo mínimo era que no la mirara de esa forma! Y eso era decir mucho, porque ni siquiera la estaba mirando a los ojos.

Intentó alejarlo con sus manos, enojada, pero él atrapó ambas con las propias, dejándolas por sobre la cabeza de ella, teniéndola a su merced. Estirándose sobre ella.

– Sue…suéltame – Terminó con la voz entre cortada. El sentirse "dominada" por Shikamaru no le resultaba del todo molesto. La confundía, pero también la hacía sentir un extraño calor en su cuerpo. Que nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza.

Aun así, su orgullo ante todo, por lo que le dijo, con dificultad:

– ¡¿Qu..qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Se removió debajo del pelinegro, sin lograr zafarse de la prisión que formaban los brazos y cuerpo del joven.

– Solo…– Comenzó a decir el moreno, mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el cuello de la kunoichi de Suna. – Dame… solo un minuto – Terminó susurrándole al oído, justo antes de morder el lóbulo de éste y bajar hacia su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso.

Ella ronroneó ante el cosquilleo que le provocó el susurro del joven. Luego, su respiración se fue volviendo cada vez más pesada, con cada nuevo beso húmedo de él. Avergonzada, no pudo contener un leve gemido en el preciso momento en que él se apoderó de su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y, finalmente, mordiéndolo. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no dejar escapar su aliento de forma escandalosa.

Se sorprendió ante el descaro de Shikamaru, pero más lo hizo de su reacción. En vez de querer matarlo por atreverse a acorralarla de aquella forma… ella… ella deseaba que no se detuviera y aquello, simplemente, la asustaba.

– Suel…– Intentó decir, con la última gota de razón que le quedaba, pero el moreno decidió que su clavícula era más interesante que sus palabras. La desfachatez de él la paralizó, no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar por el placer que sentía a cada segundo que el muchacho bajaba por su clavícula hacia su agitado pecho.

Shikamaru agarró las manos de la rubia con sólo una de las suyas, dejándose la mano derecha libre para abrirse paso entre la ropa de Temari. Abrió el yukata de ella, cortándole la respiración, y comenzó a descubrir la prominente delantera que la joven ocultaba bajo tanta tela. _«__Aquellas curvas deberían estar prohibidas»_ dijo una voz, entre la espesa bruma de su mente, antes de seguir descubriéndola.

Introdujo su mano por entre la ropa y acarició, lenta y suavemente, -con la punta de sus dedos- la piel entre los pechos de la joven y siguió bajando, torturándola, mientras ella respiraba con dificultad, acallando su voz. Arrastró a su paso la tela que cubría el cuerpo de ella; llegando a su vientre plano, tan terso como nunca imaginó que pudiera ser.

Depositó la palma de su mano en aquella porción de piel y el calor que ésta irradiaba atravesó la suya, haciendo vibrar su ser. Despertándolo de su ensueño.

Observó la dorada piel de la princesa de la arena y recorrió con cierta curiosidad las finas líneas que surcaban, claras, el abdomen de ella. Sabía que eran, él mismo poseía varias por todo su cuerpo, pero ser consciente de ellas hizo que –por primera vez- buscara los ojos de Temari. Subió por su rostro. Las mejillas de ella estaban coloreadas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios estaban siendo mordidos sin piedad por sus dientes. Shikamaru subió su mirada y vio que aun aprisionaba las manos de Temari, entonces, peor que un golpe, fue consciente totalmente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Prácticamente, estaba abusando de su compañera.

* * *

_**A mi favor, nunca dije que esos dos se pelearian :B se que Nona quería problemas, jajaja psss no será una guerra de discusiones lalala.. ya dije que este fic es una locura y sabe de son ni ton. **_

_**besitos, espero comentarios o.o y saber como creen que continuará todoo. hasta la proxima semana **_

_**byee**_


	4. One hot minute

_**bieeen! pido disculpas por la demora, pero casi me quedo sin fic y ustedes sin conti! todo porque murió mi notebook (un minuto de silencio para el pobre). La cosa es que por suerte había aprendido de su primera muerte y tenía todo respaldado, lo malo es que me quedé sin notebook... y ahí es cuando entra mi super madre *-* y termino regalandome uno, luego de verme patear la perra de pura ira y frustracion. **_

_**Cuentos aparte, la cosa es que estoy aqui, luego de rehacer gran parte del cap porque no me había gustado como quedó...aun no me convence, pero es lo que hay xP. Así que a disfrutar ;) Y ya queda poquito de este fic n.n **_

_**Capitulo dedicado a: **_Mitchel0420; Titxutemari; Nonahere; kamiry hatake. _**Y mencion especial a Parso que se ha convertido en una pulga en la oreja respecto a la conti xDD. Al parecer solo asi me aplico :B**_

_**besooos **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: One hot minute**_

Se separó de golpe del cuerpo de Temari, temblando, completamente asustado. Simplemente no se reconocía, él no era de esos hombres que forzaban a las mujeres, ni siquiera se había iniciado en el ámbito sexual y aun así aquel primitivo instinto animal lo había llevado a hacer algo que seguro haría que Temari lo odiara más de lo que él se estaba odiando.

La vio abrir los ojos, oscurecidos, los cuales se clavaron en los suyos. Haciéndole una muda pregunta. « ¿Qué sucede?». Tan inocente que sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacerle a su amiga. Asqueroso. Y ella, no lo miraba con odio ni repulsión, sino que confundida. No merecía ser su amigo ni sentir nada por ella. Simplemente, era una mierda de persona.

Con el horror aun pintado en el rostro, dejó de mirarla, se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

− Lo siento…yo no…− ¿Él no qué?... «_Hipócrita_». Calló, simplemente había perdido el control. Simplemente, había deseado hacer aquello y no tenía excusa. Que al menos le valiera el arrepentimiento, debía huir de ahí. No deseaba que ella entendiera lo que había hecho y que lo encarara en ese momento.

Siempre lo había sabido. Era un cobarde.

Temari no entendía que sucedía. De repente él no permitía que lo apartara de su lado, la dominaba y la tocaba como si fuera su derecho. Como si le perteneciera. Y de la nada se apartaba de su lado, temblando, para disculparse de quien sabe qué. Todo con una mirada que poco o nada le agradaba a ella.

Lo vio avanzar, lenta y temblorosamente, hacia la salida y la realidad la golpeó instantáneamente. ¡El muy imbécil iba a huir! Después de haberla dejado así. Era inconcebible.

Shikamaru estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando sintió como perdía el equilibrio y terminaba casi con la cara estampada en el suelo. Suerte que logró poner sus manos. Sorprendido, y un poco aturdido, volteó y se encontró con Temari –de pie y con la yukata a medio abrir, apenas tapando sus suaves pechos, mostrando la línea media de su cuerpo-. Ella le había hecho una zancadilla y, estaba seguro, lo mataría.

− ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le preguntó, completamente enojada, con sus puños apretados y cerrando la distancia entre ambos. Él se volteó por completo, tan sólo apoyándose en sus codos, y la miró, consternado, sin saber qué responder.

Temari lo alzó desde el cuello de su camiseta hasta que sus narices, prácticamente, se rozaban. Sus pies estaban al costado del moreno y ella estaba inclinada hacia Shikamaru sin pudor alguno. La rabia la consumía.

− ¿Crees que puedes acorralarme, tocarme e irte como si nada? ¡Como un maldito cobarde! – No entendía a esa mujer. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? Mierda, él sí era un cobarde y lo último que deseaba era morir en manos de ella.

− Déjame, ¿quieres?, sólo deseo irme...sabes que siempre he sido un cobarde! Y ¡lo siento! No me controlé…esto fue un error – Se removió para zafarse del agarre de ella, quien se había quedado muda ante las palabras de él.

Ella no forcejeó, por lo que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el moreno. Por instinto, Shikamaru, la abrazó para intentar amortiguar el golpe, sintió su torso hacer contacto con el pecho semi descubierto de ella y la descarga eléctrica que emanó de aquel punto lo paralizó. Esa mujer era su perdición. Si seguía a su lado, perdería su casi inexistente posibilidad de arreglar su amistad con ella.

− ¿Un…un error? – Preguntó la rubia en un murmullo alicaído que hizo comprender a Shikamaru la estupidez que había dicho. A Temari le había dolido sus palabras. Debía hacerle entender a qué se refería, pero la cercanía con la joven no lo dejaba pensar bien.

¿Un error? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ese bebe llorón se arrepentía de haberla tocado? ¿Quería decirle que no le había gustado? ¿Acaso no era digna de él?

La sangre le hervía, ahora era una cosa de orgullo, ese cabrón se enteraría cómo era estar con una mujer de verdad. No con una cría, como de seguro eran las chicas con las que había estado. Era hora de tener _su _minuto caliente.

Al fin había encontrado las palabras adecuadas que decirle a la joven de Suna. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, armándose de valor. Sin embargo, cuando iba a pronunciar palabra, sintió como algo cálido se posaba en sus labios con rudeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de Temari tan turbulentos que no le quedó duda alguna que eso tenía un significado más profundo que el simple deseo. Pareciera que ella lo fuera a consumir de un momento a otro, cual hoja caída a las llamas, aquel beso era una lucha de poder que él estaba perdiendo.

Nunca hubo imaginado besar a Temari, mucho menos que fuera tan intenso, y –si lo pensaba bien- había besado otras zonas del cuerpo de ella, atrevidamente, pero no su boca. ¿Y así osaban llamarle genio?... si esas personas supieran.

La rubia de Suna no se andaba con rodeos, había intensificado aquel contacto, convirtiéndolo en una lucha de lenguas. Ninguno cedía, a Shikamaru ya no le importaba nada más que aprovechar esa oportunidad; si Temari quería besarlo, él aceptaría -gustoso- así fuera por demostrar quién sabe qué, si ella deseaba olvidar todo y hacer de esos minutos algo intenso, él no se negaba. Ahora todo se reducía a _one hot minute _y que los arrepentimientos vuelvan después.

Tomó, con su mano izquierda, la nuca de ella, profundizado aquel beso. Su otra mano se introdujo por entre la yukata abierta y rodeó su cintura, grabando a fuego cada contacto con el cuerpo de la Kunoichi. El calor de ella volvió a traspasarlo, mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos en el hueso de su pelvis y con sus cuatro dedos restantes la acercaba más a él.

Ella acalló su gemido mordiendo -levemente- el labio inferior del moreno. Se acomodó en las piernas de él, con las suyas a cada lado del cuerpo masculino y procedió a romper aquel beso que había hecho estragos en su interior. Si no jugaba con cuidado, sus cartas se voltearían en su contra.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y el deseo pintado en ellas les corroboró que eso, de alguna forma u otra, era lo correcto.

La rubia tomó la iniciativa, recorriendo el torso -aun cubierto- del shinobi con ambas manos. Tan lento, que él no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y aumentar el agarre en la cintura de ella mientras su otra mano descendía de su nuca, pasando por su cuello, llegando a la unión entre éste y su hombro, dejándola ahí al tiempo que ella introducía sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Haciendo que sus músculos abdominales se contrajeran a su paso desinhibido.

Mientras ella se hacía paso hacía sus pectorales, llevándose su ropa con ella, Shikamaru cerró su agarre alrededor de su hombro, por debajo de su yukata, y la atrajo a él. Decidido a volver a besarla, lentamente, disfrutando. Ambos detuvieron sus caricias en ese extraño y cálido beso. Ambos rompieron con él cuando el deseo les ganó.

Él descubrió el hombro de Temari, acarició su brazo y mordió el hombro de ella, justo sobre su clavícula. Absorbiendo, ávido, de esa piel de oro. Sin embargo, Temari lo empujó con tanta fuerza que logró separarlo por completo de su pecho. La miró, consternado, hasta que ella sonrió -perversa- y lo obligó a dejarla sacar su camiseta. Exponiendo su torso a sus malévolos ojos.

Él quiso reír ante el descaro de esa mujer, pero - recordando el propio – se tragó su carcajada y se limitó a imitarla. Posando ambas manos en sus hombros fue que –lenta y gentilmente- bajó la tela que la cubría, dejando libre su delantera para ser apreciada.

Buscó, sin miedo, sus ojos y ver su sonrisa junto a sus mejillas arreboladas, en el proceso, le encantó. Aquellos ojos de ensueño lo hechizaron, dándole ventaja a la princesa del viento. Temari acarició su mejilla y descendió por su mandíbula, acarició su cuello y su otra mano se unió a su inspección en los hombros del muchacho.

Acarició los pectorales de él y delineó, con las yemas de sus dedos, las plateadas y finas cicatrices que en su trayecto fue descubriendo, tal como él hizo con las de su abdomen. Antes que se alejara de ella.

Con un poco de fuerza hizo que se acostara sobre el frío suelo de la oficina; el cual le erizó los vellos al muchacho, por el contraste que hubo con su piel, y rozó con la punta de la nariz su cuerpo, antes de sembrar un camino de besos por sus cicatrices. Prueba de su vida como ninja.

Lo oyó jadear y eso la hizo sonreír contra su abdomen, aquel crio estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella cuando la acorraló. Shikamaru aprovechó su posición y acarició la piel de las piernas de la joven, comprobando –al fin- aquella tersura que notara el primer día que llegó a esa oficina.

En respuesta, ella mordió sobre el hueso de su cadera, haciéndolo apretar –con sus manos abiertas- sus muslos. Ella absorbió la piel de esa zona mientras el moreno relajaba su agarre. Shikamaru la obligó a estirarse sobre él, empujando desde atrás de sus muslos, ella ancló sus manos a ambos lados de su pelvis y recorrió con sus labios entre abiertos la piel que quedó a su paso, hasta estar frente a frente con el rostro del shinobi. Entonces él -sonriendo de medio lado- apretó los glúteos de la joven, tan tersos y firmes como todo su precioso cuerpo, provocando que la respiración se le cortara sobre la boca masculina. Provocando un contacto más íntimo y carnal entre ambos, en donde la fricción de sus sexos por sobre la ropa los paralizó por la sensación.

Shikamaru era un inexperto en aquello que intentaba hacer más por instinto que por otra cosa, era normal que todo le pareciera nuevo y excitante. Sin embargo; Temari ya estaba iniciada, sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir y no se arrepentía, por lo mismo, una pequeña parte de su inexistente racionalidad le indicaba que nunca antes había sentido tan intensamente la previa de un acto sexual. Nunca un simple "manoseo" la había prendido al punto de dejarla sin aliento que espirar. Aquel niñato estaba haciendo estragos con su resistencia; si seguían por aquel camino, veía difícil el no rogarle que adelantara las cosas y la tomara –con fuerza- en ese preciso momento.

Sintió como se aflojaba su obi y supo que pronto estaría completamente indefensa frente a él. Maldito descarado. Era el primer hombre que tomaba la iniciativa con ella ¡y de la nada! Sorprendiéndola. Haciéndola desear más y más. Atrás estaba quedando el orgullo que antes la mantuvo en pie, ahora sólo se trataba de un instinto básico que saciar. Y vaya que lo haría. Así como se llamaba Sabaku no Temari, haría que ese shinobi terminara deseando más de ella.

Shikamaru, con su mano izquierda, quitó el molesto obi de su yukata, aquel que le impedía acceder a la espléndida desnudez de ella. Dejó caer el pedazo de tela mientras se alejaba del cuerpo femenino, para apreciar su belleza.

La rubia se las ingenió para sacarse sus sandalias y las de él, momento que el vago y cobarde –como antes lo conociera- no desaprovechó. Por primera vez en esa tarde, él rodeó con la palma de su mano derecha su pecho izquierdo, mientras sus labios atendían el otro. Temari mordió el cuello del muchacho en respuesta, acallando su gemido. Aun no le daría el placer de volverla a escuchar gemir por él.

El de Konoha, continuó atendiendo la delantera de la de Suna con su boca, sintió que su excitación aumentó en el preciso momento en que el pelinegro succionó su, ya endurecido, pezón. Él aprovechó la docilidad de ella para voltearla y hacerla quedar debajo de su cuerpo. Temari, completamente desnuda y expuesta, enroscó su pierna derecha en la del moreno, quien se detuvo un momento ante el inesperado contacto con la rubia, quien subía y bajaba su pierna por la de Shikamaru. Aprovechó el aturdimiento de él para poder rodearle el cuello al shinobi.

Lo obligó a sentarse y, una vez sentada ella misma, besó la barbilla de él, bajando sus besos hasta el apetecible cuello de su compañero. Contorneó el torso de él, con sus manos, hasta posicionarlas en su espalda baja, sacándole más de un suspiro al, aun aturdido, joven.

Acarició la espalda del moreno, con sus frías manos, hasta llegar al límite de ésta. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos la pretina de su pantalón y la recorrió hasta llegar a la cremallera del mismo. Sin embargo, él la detuvo tomando sus manos con la propia. Shikamaru atacó el cuello de ella, besándolo con vehemencia, al tiempo que recorría la suave pierna de ella con su mano libre. Alzó la pierna de ella hasta volver a unir sus cuerpos por sus pelvis, arrancándole un sonoro gemido a ella. Sonrió, encantado, al tiempo que liberaba las manos de la kunoichi.

Maldito mocoso, estaba dejando en claro que él –de una u otra forma- mandaba ahí. Estaba harta, le había robado aquel gemido prohibido jugando sucio, la había apegado a su cuerpo de forma perfecta, permitiéndole sentir su excitación por sobre la ropa. Provocándola.

No aguantaba más, aquello debía consumarse ya.

Temari volteó con fuerza, quedando sentada sobre el abdomen del moreno, inmovilizándolo. Lo dejó seguir tocando sus piernas, pero su mirada no admitía ninguna interrupción más. Pobre del que se le ocurriera hacer aquello.

No fue suave ni amable. Simplemente, se levantó lo suficiente para poder bajar la cremallera del pantalón del shinobi de las sombras, rozándolo sin vergüenza alguna. Haciéndolo jadear, en venganza por el gemido robado.

Él se incorporó robándole un beso ardiente, al tiempo que la ayudaba en su misión. Una vez se deshicieron de la última prenda de él, Shikamaru decidió que aquel piso era demasiado duro y helado para aquel momento. Con esfuerzo, logró incorporarlos. No fue romántico ni dulce, la obligó a caminar hacia atrás mientras se apoderaba de su boca y sus manos jugueteaban en el cuerpo femenino. La derecha apretaba, con deleite, una de sus nalgas y la izquierda, acariciaba el interior de uno de sus muslos.

Ella no necesitaba delicadeza, le gustaba como la provocaba. Mordió su labio inferior levemente, mientras sus manos delineaban el camino que marcaban los huesos de sus caderas. Sus pantorrillas chocaron con el sofá de la oficina y, sin pensarlo ya, se dejó caer en él, llevándose al moreno con ella. Tenerlo, nuevamente, sobre ella fue una experiencia alucinante, sentía su respiración errática unirse a la propia y su excitación tan a flor de piel que no esperó un segundo más.

Se acomodó y, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, tiró de él para indicarle que procediera. Él no se hizo de rogar; entró en la joven con lentitud, grabando a fuego en su memoria cada sensación.

Lo maravilloso e inquietante que era ser absorbido por aquella problemática mujer. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aroma del cuello de ella, gozando con la respiración entre cortada de la muchacha, quien terminó gimiendo en su oído. Música de Dioses.

Una vez controlada –un poco- su respiración, Temari golpeó con su talón el moldeado culo del moreno, instándolo a moverse. Él sonrió contra la piel del cuello de ella, nunca dejaría de ser una demandante mujer. Tan problemática. No comprendía que su actitud lo encendiera, pero ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo.

Comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, intentando acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación, que pareciera querer llevarlo a la muerte ahí mismo. A una dulce muerte. Pero, al parecer, a la rubia no le sucedía exactamente lo mismo o, tal vez, era por lo mismo que cada cierto tiempo lo golpeaba con su talón, instándolo a aumentar el ritmo. Apretando la mandíbula, y alzando por el trasero a la de Suna, fue que aumentó aquel insoportable vaivén.

Pronto no tuvo que alzarla, ella llevaba su pelvis al encuentro de la suya. El aire estaba viciado o, tal vez fuera que simplemente, les costaba respirar. Ella usaba su espalda como apoyo y él encontró que el posa brazo sobre la cabeza de ambos era ideal para impulsarse. Temari deseó poder dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, pero el vértigo en su vientre le indicó que el final estaba cerca.

No se equivocaba. Las contracciones la hicieron retorcerse debajo de él, arqueó su espalda hasta estar completamente pegada al muchacho. Se sujetó con una mano de su hombro mientras una de sus piernas se enroscaba en la espalda de él y su otra mano apretaba su glúteo, impulsándolo más adentro.

Él la siguió segundos después, jurando que moriría y pensando en que sería una perfecta forma de morir.

Pensando que todo valía la pena por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**_Me declaro casi una experta en lime y un horror en lemons jajajajaja jooo que me ha costado. pero, ya qué, fue con amorsh xD. _**

**_hasta la proxima, espero opiniones...que para este cap hice todo el santo fic xD. _**

**_byee_**


	5. Cicatriz

**_hola! volví sin que me presionaran xDD. jaja agradezcan al maldito estudio, que por zafarme de él me puse a escribir (ahora me toca aplicarme xd). pero bah! ha sido un sábado muy productivo, asi que merecía un descanso y escribir :B_**

_**Un capitulo relajado, ya nos acercamos al final de este experimento y locura xd ;)**_

_**Dedicado a: Nonahere, Mitchel0420, titxutemari, GissRiver**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Cicatriz **

Respiraba entrecortadamente sobre el pecho de su compañera, el cual subía y bajaba tan agitado como la respiración de ambos. Era maravilloso estar así con ella, sobre ella, sonrió como un crio mientras aspiraba el aroma femenino. Tan exótico como su dueña.

Intentó incorporarse, observar los ojos de la chica, pero Temari aprovechó la ocasión para guiarlo a su boca. Ella delineó sus labios, con la punta húmeda y caliente de su lengua, antes de rozar sus labios. Un roce travieso. Sintió como la rubia sonreía, pícara, contra su boca mientras él intentaba apoderarse de su deliciosa boca, tan deliciosa como ella misma.

Temari se deleitó con el calor que emanaba de Shikamaru. Él aún estaba dentro de ella y eso le agradaba. El moreno sintió como la joven frotaba su pierna con la suya, sonrió complacido, aquella fiera era insaciable.

Con su mano derecha buscó la traviesa pierna que le estaba provocando más que cosquillas. La recorrió desde la cadera, pasando por el terso muslo, hasta el talón con sus dedos extendidos, entonces notó que ella aun llevaba sus peculiares mallas. Estaba enrollada en su tobillo. Se separó de la rubia y la miró divertido, nunca pensó que alguna prenda de vestir estuviera aun sobre su piel.

Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, quedando sobre su regazo.

− Es mejor que volvamos a trabajar – Dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y separarse de él. Vio, sorprendido, como la joven se incorporaba -desnuda- frente a él – Ha sido un descanso muy…productivo

Comentó antes de estallar en una carcajada. Shikamaru se sentó bien y la haló hacia él, ella lo miró y terminó besándolo mientras acariciaba su –casi deshecha- coleta. Temari bajó por la nuca del moreno y siguió por el cuello, hasta los hombros. Tocarlo se estaba volviendo, más que un placer, una necesidad. Comenzó a recorrer su espalda al tiempo que él la sentaba en sus piernas. Sin romper aquel cadencioso beso.

El descanso, definitivamente, continuaba.

Shikamaru la sostenía, suavemente, de su cintura mientras aquella revoltosa mujer hacía extrañas formas sobre su piel. Sin embargo, ella abrió sus ojos y se separó de su boca de forma brusca y ahora lo observaba espantada.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar que sucedía, cuando aquella problemática se levantó de golpe y lo obligó a voltearse. La escuchó aspirar aire, profundamente sorprendida, y no le quedó duda sobre qué la había puesto así. Suspiró, sólo Kami-sama sabía que era lo que aquella chica haría.

− ¿Cómo te la hiciste? – Preguntó. El heredero de los Nara enarcó una ceja. ¿Ella no le haría un escándalo como su madre o su ex compañera de equipo?

− En una misión de infiltración, nos descubrieron, comenzó una lucha y casi matan a alguien de mi equipo. No me quedaba chakra así que tuve que evitar el ataque hacia mi compañero de otra forma… − Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió, con aquel tono de voz desinteresado, aburrido y parco, que lo caracterizaba. – Me interpuse, logré detener el ataque, pero no contaba con que había más enemigos rondando…me atacaron por la espalda con una katana envenenada, Tsunade-sama dice que me salvé por casualidad, la punta no logró llegar al corazón…

Temari esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero como él no lo hizo, supuso que no tenía más que decir. Se sentó tras él, como al comienzo de ese magnífico descanso. Observó la pálida cicatriz. No parecía hecha por una katana normal, tenía forma redondeada, con bordes irregulares y era del tamaño de una pelota. Frunció el ceño, aquella arma debió haberlo matado y, sin embargo, estaba ahí. Con ella. Un alivio se instaló en su pecho sin su permiso.

Conocía los riesgos de la vida ninja y los aceptaba, pero saber que él había estado al borde de la muerte la había angustiado. Extraño.

Shikamaru sintió el suave roce de unos dedos sobre la zona de su cicatriz y supo que ella estaba delineándola. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el frío tacto de esos suaves dedos. Suspiró. Esa mujer era su perdición.

− Deberías tener más cuidado…dudo que a Tsunade-sama le agrade perder a su esclavo personal – Comentó en tono de burla. Escondiendo así lo que en verdad deseaba decirle – Además, así me ahorras tener que viajar para tu funeral.

El soltó una carcajada limpia, sorprendiéndola. Esa mujer nunca le diría que se había preocupado por él, al menos, no con palabras. Menos mal que no las necesitaban, él sabía que escondía ella tras esos comentarios.

Temari sabía que él había descifrado la verdad oculta en esas frases.

Así eran ellos.

− Ningún agrado, por eso se empeñó en salvarme – Rio levemente. Sabía que a la rubia no le haría mucha gracia su comentario, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

− Me alegro – Susurró Temari, con un dejo de tristeza, mientras acariciaba la irregular forma en la espalda del muchacho. No quería imaginar qué hubiera pasado si la Hokage no hubiera intervenido.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, un poco confundido, no esperaba esa reacción en ella. Iba a girarse a verla cuando a la problemática joven se le ocurrió subir su pierna al sofá. Tal cual hiciera al comienzo de ese fructífero descanso.

Se distrajo con esa extensión del cuerpo de ella, quien aún seguía acariciándolo. Al parecer, las piernas de ella eran su debilidad o una especie de fetiche. ¿Quién lo diría? Él, quien se había burlado de lo feas que eran, ahora no podía dejar de contemplarlas. O tocarlas.

La caricia inesperada le robó un suave gemido. Cerró sus ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, las manos del moreno la deleitaban. Shikamaru no pudo resistirse a acariciar la pierna izquierda de ella. ¿Cómo evitarlo si ella se la ofrecía de esa forma?

Se giró y acuclilló en el suelo, tomando de las caderas a Temari. Dejándola frente a él. Acarició la pierna derecha de ella, mientras hacía que la apoyara en su muslo, besó la piel de la joven a medida que deslizaba la malla de ella, colocándola en el lugar indicado. Repitió la operación con la otra pierna. Tenerla sólo cubierta por esas prendas, frente a él, era todo un deleite. Un sabroso pecado.

Ella se dejó hacer y luego se inclinó, ofreciéndole una mejor vista de su desnudo torso, hasta cruzar sus brazos detrás del cuello de él. Jaló de la goma de la coleta, liberando las negras hebras de cabello. Luego, simplemente, se dejó caer sobre él.

Riendo, por su pequeña travesura, fue que se encontró sobre el muchacho que estaba en de espaldas al suelo. Sorprendido. Ella le robó un beso y, cuando el moreno sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, esa problemática se levantó, dejándolo perplejo y encendido. Ella lo miró con suficiencia.

− El minuto de descanso terminó, Shika-kun – Sonrió pícara ante la cara atónita del menor – Tu mismo comenzaste a vestirme.

Dijo, antes de comenzar a buscar su ropa. Él siguió sus movimientos, apoyado en sus codos, aun atónito. ¡Temari era imposible! Bufó, cabreado, y se dejó caer en el frío suelo girando su rostro al lado contrario del que ella estaba.

Temari nunca dejaría de ser la mayor problemática del mundo.

De su mundo.

* * *

_**Bueno, ya dije que era un experimento, *se encoje de hombros* y estoy probando tanto lime como lemon, para así quedar conforme con los siguientes que escriba (si es que me decido a hacerlo en algun otro fic)... de ahí que ya vayan tres caps con contenido subidito de tono (ámame titxu xDDD)**_

_**Nada más que decir, sólo que la proxima semana se acaba este proyecto :B ... y dejen comentarios perverts! asdfdsa **_

_**nah! besitos y abrazos, sueñen con un Shika desnudo en el suelo de su habitacion jaja ;) **_


	6. De recuerdos y pensamientos

_**Bien, no tengo perdón, dije que este fic se acababa hace mucho y no publiqué...razones? las de siempre, la U me mantuvo ocupada a full...pero ya soy libre *-* ... de seguro este final no vale el tiempo que esperaron por él, pero es lo que hay. **_

_**agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo mis locuras, con paciencia infinita. y este cap está dedicado a todo el que lo lea. **_

_**Gracias Totales! (me pregunto si todos entenderán de donde viene esta frase jajajaja)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: De recuerdos y pensamientos**

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha, las nubes volvían a surcar el cielo azul y el sol brillaba, cálido, tal cual le gustaba a Nara Shikamaru. Sí, era un día perfecto, de esos que solía amar, de esos en que la Hokage no lo cargaba con trabajo y podía disfrutar de la cálida brisa que se colaba entre las cortinas entre abiertas de su oficina. Un día en que podía apreciar el viajar de las nubes sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

En definitiva, un día hecho para Nara Shikamaru.

Suspiró, si no fuera por aquella mujer, aquella rubia problemática que no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Volvió a suspirar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, barriendo con ellos la vacía oficina que antes compartiera con la extranjera.

Temari se había marchado ayer de la aldea y su ausencia le pesaba como si fueran mil años. No quería ni imaginar cómo serían los próximos días sin ella. Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha, aun apreciando esa oficina que guardaba más secretos de los que él era capaz de admitir. Recordó el día en que esa mujer se convirtió en su completa perdición y en su adicción más oculta. Sonrió, irónico. Nunca imaginó que acabaría enredándose con la mandona de Temari, mucho menos que desearía seguir haciéndolo.

Amplió su sonrisa, ni un loco podría dejar de desearla. Era demasiado apetecible, tan gozable que lo convertía en un idiota de tomo a lomo. Soltó una risotada tan poco acorde a él que si alguien lo hubiera estado observando se pasmaría de la sorpresa.

Shikamaru se incorporó y rodeó su escritorio, recordando esos eternos minutos de "descanso", esa mujer había decidido volver al trabajo, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, como si lo que habían hecho fuera lo más normal del mundo y su cobardía habitual le había impedido aclarar las cosas, al menos, por los siguientes días. Perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Si no fuera por Temari, seguro seguirían en lo mismo. Sin embargo, esa mujer era de armas tomar.

Todo quedó claro cuando fue a despedirla. En los portones de Konoha sólo se encontraban ellos dos y, tras decirse las típicas palabras de despedida, la de Suna lo miró y sonrió, irónica, para luego tomarlo del cuello de su chaleco ninja y besarlo sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que sucedía.

Shikamaru avanzó hasta el ex escritorio de Temari y lo recorrió con su mano, tan delicado y con tanta parsimonia como si estuviera acariciando a la propia chica que lo usara. Recordó que fue ella misma quien rompió el beso y, tras guiñarle un ojo -pícara-, le dio la espalda, emprendiendo el viaje, no sin antes dejarle claro que esperaba que se repitiera aquel descanso del que disfrutaron juntos y él, tras mirar la espalda de esa problemática –aun pasmado-, cerró la boca, ocultó sus ansiosas e inquietas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió como tan sólo él sabía hacer. Prometiéndose que la próxima vez ella no lo sorprendería. Al contrario, él la dejaría sin habla.

Shikamaru dejó de tocar la superficie del escritorio y abandonó sus recuerdos, aquel no era un día para recordar, era un día para disfrutar y soñar con el futuro. Sonrió de medio lado y, tras recoger algunas cosas, salió de aquella maravillosa oficina, que tan buenos recuerdos le traía, dispuesto a apreciar sus amadas nubes, imaginando que en Suna también estaría lleno de ellas.

Pensando en que la próxima vez que viera a Temari dejaría la pereza de lado y haría todo para que fuera su novia y recobraran el tiempo perdido.

Pensando en que la próxima semana viajaría a Suna por encargo de Tsunade-sama.

Imaginando cómo sorprendería a la mujer de su vida. Aquella problemática que lo hacía divagar como nube guiada por el viento.

* * *

_**imagino que más de alguien querrá matarme por ete final que no me convence ni a mi jajaja. Ay, pero sólo es un atar de cabos, lo que sucede después, en Suna, se los dejo a su imaginación xd que no será tan distinta a la mia asi que por eso hasta aquí con el experimentito que me divirtió bastante x) **_

_**y ya saben, aquí se termina esta historia y fiel a mi costumbre, no hay más. Ni epílogos ni otro fic ligado, nanana. **_

_**BESOOOOS y hasta la proxima. **_

_**Repito: GRACIAS TOTALES! **_


End file.
